Relating to Shakespeare
by I-AM-THE-PRINCESS
Summary: AUSLLY ONESHOT. GIVE IT A CHANCE. Austin&Ally are reading Romeo and Juliet in school. Austin doesn't like it because he thinks that it's unrealistic. "It's not that I don't respect it, it's just not something I can relate to." It's up to Ally to change his mind and show Austin moon just how much he has in common with Romeo Montague.


^_^ HEY GUYS ITS I-AM-THE-PRNICESS

I APPRECIATE THOSE WHO FAVORTIE AND FOLLOW MY STORIES BUT GUYS PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF I COULD ACTUALLY SEE WHAT YOU THINK INSTEAD OF JUST SEEING A NEW FAV MESSAGE POP UP. I'M NOT TRYING TO SOUND RUDE OR DEMANDING BUT PLEASE REVIEW. SO ANYWAY THANL YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY ONESHOTS GET THE GRADES TO GET THE GIRL AND AUSTIN'S PROTECTIVE MOMENTS. THIS IS ANOTHER ONESHOT THAT I THOUGH OF WHEN I WAS IN ENGLISH CLASS TODAY. I TAKE HONORS SO WE HAD TO READ SHAKESPERES ROMEO AND JUIET. IT HAS BEEN PRETTY BORING IN CLASS, BUT AS SOON AS I IMAGINE ROMEO AS ROSS IT GOT BETTER. YUP PRETTY RANDOM BUT WHEN INSPIRATION HITS, IT HITS HARD. I REALLY LIKE THE FORMAT OF COMING UP WITH A THEME AND THEN CREATING A MIX OF ONESHOTS TO BACK IT UP BUT THAT'S JUST ME. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

I DON'T OWN AUSTIN& ALLY; I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM R5 EVEN THOUGH I LOVE THEM. I DON'T OWN ROMEO AND JULIET EITHER. OK SO I GUESS I SHOULD SHUT UP AND SHARE THE ONESHOT NOW.

^_^ I-AM-THE-PRNICESS. MUSIC IS POETRY… WITH PERSONALITY. THAT'S MY NEW FAVORITE QUOTE.

* * *

It was the start of the two week winter break from Marino High. How might the blonde and brunette besties be spending the half day they were given to start the vacation? The two best friends were currently in the girl's bedroom. Ally was sitting in her clear bubble chair with her legs crossed like a pretzel with a book in her lap. She was perusing the pages carefully trying to find where the Act I started before Austin had the time to back out. Austin was lying on his back, head over the edge of the bed with his textbook open next to him. His face was turning bright red and his blonde locks were standing towards the ground.

"Okay tomato face, let's start reading." She joked. Honestly she just wanted him to sit up before his head fell off. "Do we have to Ally; I really don't wanna read this garbage." He groaned.

"Garbage," she scoffed. "Romeo and Juliet is the greatest love story of all time." "Yeah whatever. All I know is that to pass this class I have to risk dying of boredom by reading this." "Stop being dramatic Austin. Do you even know anything about it?" Ally asked. "They die in the end I think. Oh and they aren't supposed to be with each other or something like that." Austin said slowly. The lying upside down was getting to him.

"Yes, they do die in the end, but do you know why?" she asked him. "Ally I don't really care why. This is going to suck. Why can't you just tell me what happens, I mean you've read this what three times already?" He answered finally sitting up. "Austin Monica Moon," she giggled at his look of mortification when she used his middle name. "We are going to read this Play and you are going to deal with it." she asserted him. "But Ally I can't and won't like it." he pestered her again. "Why is that Mr. Pop star?"

He looked at her shocked for a minute. She could tell he wasn't prepared for that. "Easy. Here are a few reasons.** 1) Its unrealistic. Love at first sight doesn't exist. 2) No one would go through that much trouble just to be with someone. 3) No one would end their life because their other half passed away. 4) I can't relate to this or any of the characters at all." **He stopped talking looking pleased with his answers.

"Okay Austin, I guess that works. Let's start reading, you first." She answered him looking down at the book. "Yay. Let the torture begin" he mumbled. "What was that Monica?" he looked up shocked that she heard him. "You start." She repeated.

On the outside Ally looked like she was interested in the play, but actually she was preoccupied with other thoughts. How could she prove to Austin that Romeo and Juliet wasn't unrealistic, or boring, or something that is completely unrelated to his life. Ally always thought of Austin and a modern day Romeo, but without all the poison, daggers, and rash decisions.

Okay so Austin made some bad choices sometimes, like when he believed Dez when he said Zebras weren't real. But that trait just made him more like Romeo. Austin would do anything for he, like when he gave up an interview to take care of her when she was sick. Not to mention how he could charm girls with his looks just like Romeo. She glanced up at him. His eyes were set in confusion as he tried to understand how what he just read was actually English. Yup he was definitely like Romeo. Now she just had to prove that to him.

Ally was awakened from her thoughts by a groan. "This is so stupid. This doesn't happen in real life; no one meets a person and just falls in love with them right away. All this love at first sight is full of crap." He finished with a huff. She guessed he was at the part right after Romeo and Juliet met at the party. Also known as the balcony scene.

"It does to happen Austin. Think about me and you for example. Remember when you came into the store playing the drums with corn dogs? Then later after that whole song stealing and Helen disaster we became partners? We only knew each other for two days before we decided to do that." She had an idea; this was how she was going to show him just how interesting this play actually is.

"I remember that, but Alls it was two days is different from three hours." He answered confused, which was nothing new. "Two days, three hours. What's the difference?" she asked. "Well I don't know. Last time I checked we were doing English not math so you're on your own there." He sent her a cheeky grin causing Ally to laugh.

"Back to the point. Austin only knowing someone for two days in our time is just like only knowing them for three hours back then. From what you're saying it sounds like you think we came together to fast." Ally knew she struck a nerve. If anything he wished they had met even sooner because now he couldn't imagine his life without her. "We were becoming Music Partners Alls, not planning to get married like they are." She started up again.

"Through the time that we worked together we knew that we were going to become great partners. So why can't those two feel that they are going to end up madly in love with one another?" she could tell he understood. "Okay, you have a point." He admitted. "I wish we were like them though." He whispered. "Wish we were like what?" she questioned. "Oh umm I said that I wish we were back reading that." He pointed at his book which he was now resting his chin on. During the conversation he had flipped so he was lying on his stomach with the perfect few of Ally in the bubble chair that hung from the ceiling.

"But just a few minutes ago you were complaining about how boring-""let's start at O Romeo," he interrupted.

They had only gotten two paragraphs in when Austin stopped reading. "Why are they so stupid?" He blurted out. "Do they have to use that stupid old dialect when they are talking about here feelings? Is it so hard to just say I Like You go out with me; well in this case marry me?" he said obviously annoyed.

"I don't know Austin, why is it so hard?" she asked trying to sound like she was sarcastic, but she failed. "Huh?" he tilted his head. Did she just ask him why wouldn't he ask her out? Yes, yes she did. He tilted his head even more; a telltale sign that he was thinking hard. "Don't strain yourself pop star." He chuckled, his voice sounding husky. She tilted her head to match his expression. "You look adorable when you tilt your head like that." He told her sweetly. Ally blushed.

Ally was proud of him. About 45 minutes later they were at the part where Romeo was banished from Verona for killing Mercutio, but he had snuck out to have his honeymoon with Juliet. If he was caught he would be killed. Apparently this didn't settle well with her Blondie.

"Why is Shakespeare girly? This sounds like it was written by a girl. No guy now a day would risk getting killed to see a girl. Ring Ring, common sense is calling and Romeo should pick up the damn phone." He grumbled making Ally burst out laughing.

"Aus they didn't have phones yet." She said. "Well then they should get some." He fired back completely serious. "Anyway, what makes you think that boys from this time wouldn't sneak out for a girl?" she asked him. "Well guys now won't risk getting into danger for girls. I think its good thing other wise guys would be running around all over Miami trying to beat time. That would just be stupid."

"So you are basically calling yourself stupid then." Ally responded with a smirk. "What do you mean, I never called myself stupid?" Oh how she loved her constantly confused best friend. "Do you remember when I gave those instruments to the kids? You got grounded for your low grades so you snuck out to perform and then you ran all the way back home racing against your parents."

She watched as his eyes scanned around the room landing on her ceiling. It was decorated with random lyrics, quotes, and lastly the article of Tiger Beat where she was called a hero. Oh yes, He remembered. "Of course I remember that Alls. But that was different from Romeo and Juliet's case. I care about you so much and I made you a promise. I would do anything to be with you." He answered. "On an unrelated note, what's with the Do You Remember questions? Of course I remember Alls, I always will."

She ignored that last question. Austin had just proved that he and Romeo had to things in common in just one hour. He proved that love at first sight was realistic, and now he was about to learn that someone would actually go through trouble to be with the one they cared about.

"Austin, you're similar to Romeo in this case. You and he both snuck out to be with someone that they cared strongly about." "What do you mean by cared? -ed like the past, I still care about you Alls, it wasn't just a one night thing like Romeo and Juliet's honeymoon." He wiggled his eyebrows to make her catch the double meaning to his words. "Austin, you dirty boy." She laughed.

"We should start reading again. This is probably gonna take all day to finish at this rate." She said while glancing at the neon purple clock on her wall. It read 11:36 am. He got up off the bed and started dancing and singing some made up tune on the spot with the words, " We are gonna have an all-nighter, sleep over at Ally's house." She laughed. "Please let's take a break, I can't keep reading this out loud; it's your turn next." He pleaded. "Okay fine, you deserve a break." He started singing louder. She laughed from her seat in the bubble chair. He walked over to her and pulled her to a standing position.

"Dance with me my fair maiden Juliet." He said using his best Elizabethan Era voice. "That's not what Romeo says" she teased "Screw old English. Ally just dance with me." She was going to protest when he grabbed her hips and pressed her tightly up against him. Even through his thick sweatshirt she could feel his strong upper body. He swayed them back and for gently. "I think you're getting better and dancing Alls. I'm sure that if we did this every day you would be fantastic." He whispered in Ally's ear making her involuntarily shiver.

"I think… "She paused motioning for him to lean down. "We should start reading again." He sighed. "Way to ruin the moment Alls. "He said as she pulled away grabbing her book and lying on the green bedspread. She rested her head on her arms waiting for him to come lay down. She started reading where they left off.

Another half an hour later they had found out that Juliet was forced to marry Paris, she didn't want to, and went to the Friar Lawrence for the plan. Juliet was to drink a potion that would make her appear dead when found. The friar would send word to Romeo in Mantua so he would go down the Capulet's vault, take Juliet when she woke up, and end with them happily ever after.

Then after three or four long hours of Ally being pulled into Austin's chest for random hugs and fighting off the shivers that he sent down her spine they had reached the ending. The plan didn't work. Romeo never got the letter; instead he got poison because he didn't want to live in a world where Juliet was dead. He went to Capulet's vault, killed Paris who was there with flowers for Juliet. Down in the tomb Romeo drank the vial and killed himself with his words. "I drink to my love." In the end Juliet stabbed herself with Romeo's dagger because she woke up to find the Friar and a dead Romeo.

Ally watched as Austin almost died of laughter as they finished the death scenes. "It's not funny Austin; Romeo and Juliet jus sacrificed their lives because they couldn't be together. How can you not respect that?" Ally wasn't upset with him, but she wanted to prove a point to him. She pouted and stuck out her lower lip.

"oh Alls its not that I don't respect it, it's just that I can't relate to it. I haven't hurt or tried to kill myself over a girl."

"Austin, do you remember when you told me you would give up being on the cover of Tiger Beat for me? Do you remember when you risked getting gossiped about by Hater girl? You told me you would rather lose your career than see me scared. And when you snuck out to help me at the fund raiser you told me that you snuck out because you couldn't let me down."

"Of course I remember ever single one of those moments and I meant every word I said. I would do anything for you Alls no matter what I had to risk or give up." He answered honestly. "What does this have to do with Romeo and Juliet?" he whined.

"Keep in mind that for each event you were prepared to sacrifice a key factor that could have helped you become more famous." Ally couldn't wait for him to hear what she was getting at.

"Being famous would mean nothing if I lost you." "Do you feel this way about the rest of Team Austin, or just me?" she questioned yet again. "I love them, but you mean so much to me. I would do anything to keep YOU with ME even if that meant giving up my record label." Ally smiled. That was what she wanted to hear.

"You are so much like Romeo." She finally asserted. He stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it like that was going to change what she had said. "Come again?" he tilted his head again. "You are like Romeo. When he thought Juliet was dead he was ready to sacrifice the greatest thing possible; his life. And you Austin, you would be willing to give up your record label. The ultimate sacrifice that would kill you career."

His head was tilted in concentration. He could unquestionably pull of the confused little kid look. "Let me get this straight. I am like Romeo, because I would kill my music for you, and I believe in love/ best friends at first sight because of you, and I can't voice my feeling for you in a normal language, and because all of this makes me be able to relate to Romeo?"

"Exactly, I am so proud of you, I didn't think you were paying attention to the points we reached." She admitted. "I always pay attention to you. Even when you don't think i am listening to a single word your saying I always am." "Oh Austin that's so sweet."

"Don't you mean Romeo?" Ally giggled. "Romeo, Romeo, where for art though Romeo?" she recited perfectly.

"I have no clue how to answer that." He told her flat out. "Way to ruin the moment." She stuck out her tongue teasing him… in more ways than she intended. She felt eyes on her as she shut the textbooks, and put them on the ground by the bed. Her over seized sweatshirt slipped off her shoulder exposing the skin. Ally heard a quiet sigh. She made no move to fix it as she leaned back against the pillows.

"But Ally, I do know how to answer something else." For the first time all day Ally was the one out of the loop. He moved so he was practically on top of her. His arms were above her head, trapping her in a box. " I know why it's so hard for me to ask you out. I am so afraid that you are going to say no. It's just that you are so perfect and I can't go on if you reject me, so don't make me end up like Romeo."

She could feel the smile go up to her eyes. With one last glance she looked in his eyes and leaned up to place a soft kiss against his lips. Obviously not expecting that, he couldn't help the longing sighs that escape came from his throat. She would have laughed at him for the girlish noise but she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. He slipped his arms around her tiny waist flipping them over so she was now on top. He would have crushed her if they stayed that way. The kiss became more passionate as Ally moved her hands up to his hair. That gorgeous blonde hair that she loved so much. She tugged and he moaned. Haha she just made Austin Moon moan. So many girls dreamed about this, and she was living it. Best day ever.

While she was caught up in the noises coming from his throat that she wasn't expecting him to suck on her bottom lip hard. That action caused her to squeak and open her mouth. Austin didn't waste a single second knowing that they would need air soon. As they ran out of breath the separated.

"Ally, I can totally relate to Romeo and Juliet now." "Why is that Austin?" she asked trying to regain her breath. "Romeo loved Juliet so much that he couldn't imagine living without her. Well if that Romeo's Juliet is anything like my Juliet, then I can completely understand his actions of taking his own life when he thought he lost her."

"Oh Austin, that's so sweat." She gushed. "I know I'm a nice guy." He answered.

" So Romeo, why don't you come back down here and show me how much you can't live without me." Ally said with a smile.

" I think I will my lovely Juliet." With that he kissed her.


End file.
